epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition - Season 1 Episode 2 (A Place To Call Home)
'Previously On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' SM: FUCK!!!! Meat: SM, shut the fuck up! SM: IT'S A FUCKING DEAD END!!! — Meat: Damn it! SM: WHAT?! Meat: It's only got one bullet… — Meat: I'm sorry buddy… SM: MEAT!!!! WHAT THE FUCK???!!! — Woman 1: So this is what the world has come to now? Man 1: Seems like it. Man 2: This is bullshit! We don't deserve to live like this! — Wonder: Joe, listen to me. I know you don't want to this. And you don't have to. We can survive. But we can't just turn on each other. We found each other at the start of all this for a reason…to survive…together. Joe: … — Sierra: Well…we better keep moving. They'll be here soon after hearing the gun shot. Wonder: Yeah… 'This Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' [The screens fades into Wonder and Sierra walking along an abandoned road.] Sierra: So…we haven't really talked about what you did yesterday… Wonder: What's there to talk about? Sierra: I just…want to make sure you're doing okay. I mean, it must have been hard to go through with that decision… Wonder: … Sierra: Did you want to kill him? Wonder: No…I didn't want to kill him…but I had no other choice. It was either him or us and you know I would do anything to protect you. Sierra: Oh…I see. Wonder: Anyways, I just hope we find some place decent to stay before it gets dark. Sierra: Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can keep walking. Wonder: Let's take a break for a sec- [Suddenly a man approaches them from behind.] Man 1: Hello! It's nice to meet some new people! [Wonder and Sierra draw their guns on the mysterious man.] Wonder: Who the fuck are you and what do you want? Man 1: I mean you no harm. Sierra: My friend asked you a question. Answer it. [Sierra cocks her gun.] Man 1: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loygansono, but you may just call me Loyg. I was out looking for supplies when I saw you two from the forest. Wonder: Well, we're not giving you our supplies if that's what you’re asking. Loyg: No, no of course not. I wanted to ask you both if you would like to come back to my community. Wonder: Seriously? You're just inviting us to your community? What's the fucking catch? Loyg: No catch. We just need more members to be able to fully sustain our home. Wonder: I don't know about this. Loyg: You can trust me. Wonder: The thing is, I don't. We know nothing about you apart from your name, which may not even be true either. Sierra: Wonder, this is our only chance at possibly having a temporary, if not permanent place to stay. You said so yourself that we needed to find somewhere to hold up in before it gets dark. Wonder: What if it's a trap? Sierra: Then we'll handle it. Wonder: I just…don't feel like I'm ready to trust every new person we meet again. Look what happened with Steve, Diego, and now Joe… Sierra: Hey, you shouldn't feel ready. With the world being as it is now, you're not expected to. But you need to at least give it a shot. [Wonder looks at Sierra and sees the exhaustion in her face.] Wonder: Well… [He turns to Loyg and immensely stares him hard in the eyes.] Wonder: Ok then. Sierra: Thank you, Wonder! [Sierra gives Wonder a hug.] Loyg: Well then it's settled, let's get a move on. [Sierra starts walking and just as Loyg begins to move Wonder grabs him by the shirt and whispers in his ear.] Wonder: If you do anything as much as pull a hair from me or Sierra's head, I will kill you. [Loyg stares back with a shocked expression.] Wonder: C'mon, show us the way. '20 Minutes Later' Wonder: How much longer? Loyg: Not far hopefully. Wonder: Alright. Loyg: So, how did you and Sierra make it out here in the open for this long? Wonder: We just told ourselves one thing. Loyg: What was that? Wonder: You don't just get to give up. Loyg: Oh. Wonder: No matter how hard it gets out there, no matter how many people you lose…you…just…don't…give…up. Loyg: I see. Sierra: Loyg, how much further did you say? Loyg: Uh, well once we pass through these trees up ahead we'll have arrived. Sierra: Great. [After passing through the clearing, they are welcomed to a huge wall with a large steel gate.] Sierra: Woah… Wonder: Holy shit… Loyg: Welcome to your new home. Wonder: We'll see. [Loyg walks up to the gate and knocks three times. A man climbs down from a watch tower and opens the gate.] Man 1: Nice to see you made it back safe, Loyg. Loyg: I'm glad to see you're safe too, Flats. [Loyg and Flats hug and passionately kiss each other.] Wonder: Are you fucking serious… [Sierra elbows Wonder.] Sierra: Don't be rude. Wonder: Alright, alright. Loyg: Allow me to show you around. [Wonder and Sierra follow Loyg inside while Flats shuts the gate.] Loyg: So, this is it, home sweet home. [Loyg proceeds to give Wonder and Sierra a brief tour of the community.] Loyg: Well, what do you think? Wonder: I think I could really go for some food right about now. Loyg: Of course. First I'll show you to your house. Sierra: Wait, we get our own house? Loyg: Indeed, you do. [They follow Loyg to an old but sustainable looking house.] Sierra: Thank you, Loyg. Loyg: No problem at all. I'll have someone bring by some dinner soon. Just get settled in and tomorrow morning you can meet the person in charge of this place. Wonder: Yeah, thanks. [Loyg unlocks the house for them and leaves them to settle in. Wonder and Sierra step inside and look around.] Wonder: Well, I admit it. Sierra: What? Wonder: I'm starting to have a good feeling about this place. Sierra: I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth, Wonder. Wonder: Stop. [Sierra laughs.] Sierra: I'm just saying, I'm glad you're finally being optimistic. I know we've had it rough lately but now I feel like this is our chance to start over and have a new life. Wonder: Yeah, we'll see how things pan out. [There is a knock on the door and Wonder goes to answer it. A scrawny looking man is standing at the door with two cans of tuna in his hand.] Man 1: Hello, my name is Mind. I brought you two some dinner. Sierra: Thanks. [Wonder takes the cans of tuna.] Mind: Well, I'll see you around I guess. Wonder: Yeah, I guess. [Mind walks off while Wonder and Sierra sit down and start eating. The screen fades to black and fades back into night-time. Wonder is lying wide awake in his new bed staring at the ceiling.] Wonder: I just hope my feeling is right about this place… 'The Next Morning' Wonder: How'd you sleep? Sierra: It was the best sleep I've had in while. Wonder: Yeah, same. Anyways, I was gonna go take a walk. Sierra: Alright, I'll see you when you get back. Wonder: Stay safe. Sierra: I will. [Wonder goes for a stroll around the community. He sees a group of men building supports for the walls. Loyg spots him and comes over to greet him.] Loyg: Hey Wonder! Sleep well? Wonder: Reasonably. Loyg: So uh, would you like to come meet our leader now? Wonder: Sure, why not. [Loyg takes Wonder over to a large well-built house. A man in his late 30s opens the door and greets them.] Man 1: Welcome, please have a seat. [Wonder sits down on a chair in front of the man.] Man 1: Hello, my name is Baby GG, but I normally just go by GG. Wonder: I'm Wonder. GG: Nice to meet you. How long have you been on the road? Wonder: Almost three months. GG: Have you had to kill anyone? Wonder: Just one person… GG: Why? Wonder: He was screwed up in the head…and he threatened to kill me and my friend. I didn't have a choice. It was the only option… GG: I understand. Wonder: … GG: So, you came here with a friend? Wonder: Her name is Sierra. GG: How long have you two known each other? Wonder: We met near the beginning of the outbreak, out on the road. GG: I see. [GG and Wonder continue to talk for a little longer.] GG: Alright, well I think that's all I really needed to ask you. Wonder: Okay, thanks. GG: I'll be seeing you around, Wonder. Wonder: Yeah. [Loyg walks Wonder outside.] Loyg: So, I take it that you starting to like this place? Wonder: Yeah.I…I think I am. [Suddenly, gunfire is heard from outside the gate.] Wonder: What was that?! Loyg: I don't know! C'mon! [Loyg and Wonder run to the gate.] Loyg: Flats!! Are you okay?! [He looks up at the watchtower only to see Flats' lifeless body with a bullet hole and blood dripping from his head.] Loyg: FLLLLLAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! Wonder: What the fuck is this?! [A woman's voice is heard from the other side of the gate.] Woman 1: Hey! If you people want to stay alive and not end up like this dead prick up in your watchtower, I suggest you open this gate right fucking now!! [Loyg is shown crying over Flats. Wonder turns to him.] Wonder: He's gone, Loyg. Loyg: … [GG, Sierra, Mind, and others from the community run over.] GG: What is the meaning of this?! Loyg: These…people outside killed Flats…and they…want us to open the gate… Sierra: We can't do that! Wonder: We don't have too many options. We either open the gate and fight them or we let them fight their way in. Either way, we have no idea how many of them there are. GG: That and we barely have enough firepower to fight back as it is. We should do as they say. Wonder: Alright. [Wonder opens the gate to a group of twenty people with trucks and rifles.] GG: What is it you want? Woman 1: Isn't it fucking obvious? We want this place. This is fucking paradise! GG: It's not available. Woman 1: Did I fucking say there I was giving you a choice? [Wonder grips his gun tightly in his back pocket.] Wonder: This isn't going to go down well, you should just leave while you still can. Man 1: You hear this guy, Trixter? He thinks he can take us on? Trixter: I know how this is going to play out, and the only option you have is to hand this fucking place over to us, or we kill you. GG: … Wonder: Trixter, is it? You don't have to do this. We can work this out. There doesn't have to be any violence. Trixter: I already killed one of your men, I can't exactly expect to be buddies with you now, can I?. GG: Please, we can settle this. Just put down your guns and we can talk. Trixter: … [Trixter looks up at the hazy sky.] Trixter: That's…just not going to work. Shoot 'em all!! [She and her group open fire on the community.] Wonder: SON OF A BITCH!! [Wonder fires his gun at Trixter but she dodges it and subsequently hits one of her men in the neck.] Man 1: AGHHHHH!!!!! Man 2: OH SHIT!! LAB!!! Lab: Hel-Help me…*gurgle*… [Scared community members run back to their houses. GG pulls Wonder, Sierra, Loyg, and Mind around the wall where they can't be shot at.] Sierra: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!! Wonder: NO, WE CAN'T GIVE UP ON THIS PLACE SO EASILY!! Mind: MAYBE WE CAN TRY TO FIGHT THEM, WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE!! Sierra: THOSE PEOPLE JUST RAN BACK TO THEIR HOMES!! GG: SON OF A BITCH!! [GG looks for an opening.] GG: THERE IS AN EXIT OVER BY THE FAR SIDE OF THE WALLS!! THERE'S A VAN IS PARKED JUST OUTSIDE!! [Wonder is shooting around the corner at Trixter.] GG: WONDER!! Wonder: WE CAN'T GIVE UP!! GG: DAMMIT!! LOYG, SIERRA, MIND, LET'S GO!! Sierra: WAIT, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!! Wonder: I'LL BE FINE!! Sierra: I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU, WONDER!! Wonder: I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL THEY'RE ALL DEAD!! Loyg: WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, SIERRA! GG: C'MON!! [GG makes a run for it but is suddenly shot in the leg by one of Trixter's men.] GG: AGHHHHH!!! Loyg: SHIT!! Mind: OH FUCK!! GG!! Loyg: MIND!! KEEP PRESSURE ON HIS WOUND, ME AND SIERRA WILL CARRY HIM!! Mind: OKAY!! [The three of them run off with GG. Sierra glances back at Wonder who is still trying to fend Trixter and her men off. They make it to the exit at the far side of the community.] Mind: Has the van got fuel?! Loyg: Not much, but it'll be enough to get us out of here! [Loyg slides open the van door and helps put GG on the back seat. Mind continues to hold pressure on the wound.] Sierra: We have to wait for the others! Loyg: … Sierra: Loyg! Loyg: Alright, we'll wait for five minutes, if no one comes by then, we have to leave! [Wonder and Trixter's group continue firing at each other. Four men are seen running to the van out the back.] Man 1: Loyg!! Loyg: Get in, Tkid!! Tkid: Hurry up guys!!! Man 2: We're coming!!! [The three other men jump into the van.] Man 3: Fuck!! That was close! Tkid: You guys okay? Tiger, Scraw, GIR? GIR: Yeah, we're good. Tiger: I guess so. Scraw: Fuck. Where are we gonna go? Loyg: We have to focus on getting out of here alive first. Sierra: What about Wonder?! Loyg: He's made his choice… Sierra: We can't just leave him to die!! Loyg: We can't stay here any longer!! The roamers are gonna hear the gunshots and then we'll be trapped here with no way out! We have to go now!! Sierra: … [Loyg starts up the van and they drive off into the distance leaving Wonder's fate unknown. The screen fades to black.] 'Next Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Mind: You don't feel guilty at all for leaving him? Loyg: Shut the fuck up, Mind! — Scraw: We need to find food soon. GIR: And water. — Trixter: Fuck…they're coming!! 'Credits' Trivia *This episode marks the: **First appearance of Loyg. **First mention of Steve. **First mention of Diego. **First and last appearance of Flats. **First appearance of Mind. **First appearance of GG. **First appearance of Trixter. **First and last appearance of Lab. **First appearance of Tkid. **First appearance of Tiger. **First appearance of Scraw. **First appearance of GIR. Category:Blog posts